List of Vector the Crocodile: Attorney at Law episodes
Season 1 # Vector's First Day - Vector the crocodile moves into puck and pellet law firm after disbanding team chaotix but struggles to find a case # The Not So Sausage Party - Frank, Brenda, Lavash and Teresa were sent to court for attacking humans and Darren. (Decision: Not guilty (the Food) and Guilty (Darren and the Sausage Party humans) # Kirby Busted - Kirby is sent to court for stealing food at the supermarket. (Decision: Not guilty, since King Dedede was the one who stole them, and is sent to house arrest for 3 weeks.) (TV-PG) # Vampires Really Suck - Marceline the vampire queen is accused of disturbing the peace and finn jake and the bubblegum princess seek vector's help (decision: not guilty as everyone loves her music) # Celestial Tyranny Problems - Princess Celestia is accused of dictatorship over ponyville and sent to court luna and the mane six seek vector's help (decision: not guilty as celestia is a princess not a dictator) # Biskit Problem - Blythe and her pet friends gets blamed and gets sent to court for robbing the stuff on stores, they seek Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty, as the Biskits blamed them and the Largest Ever Pet Shop is closed permanently, and must be replaced by an Walmart.) # An Really Bad High Schooler - D.J. gets sent to court for "raping" an student, and Ashleigh and D.J.'s friends seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty) # Crashing Bashing - Crash Bandicoot is sued by neo cortex for destroying his property damage coco seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty since dr,.neo cortex is evil and is sent to jail) # Shima Loves Wires -Shima of planet dolan is sued for chewing through the wires of the government and hacking into it and the other planet dolan cast seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty as shima is a cat and loves to chew wires) # A Murder at New Orleans - Bunnicula is sent to court after an strange murder of Harold and Mina's dad, and Mina and Chester seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not Guilty) # Anna's Murder - Hans is sent to court for murdering Anna. (Decision: Guilty) # Platypus Problems -Perry the Platypus is sent to court after a sex scandal rumor majo monagram and carl seek vector's help (decision: not guilty the rumor was false) (TV-PG) # Luna Loud the Stalker -Luna Loud is sent to court for stalking mcswagger her family seeks her help (decision: not guilty after it reveals she didn't know any better) # Rio Pwned - Blu and Jewel get sent to court for "bird robbery", and the kids seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not Guilty, as Nigel blamed them and was sent to prison.) # Sid: No More - Captain Gutt is sent to court for killing Sid. (Decision: Guilty and must serve 3 months in prison) # Nicole's Anger Issues - Nicole Watterson is sent to court for her destructive anger issues her family seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty but Nicole needs to control her anger) # Angry Birds Snap- The Angry Birds are sued by the pigs for attacking them (decision: not guilty as the pigs steal their eggs and they are sent to a animal asylum) (The birds and pigs appear in their The Angry Birds Movie designs). # Astroblasted - Comet and his friends were sent to court for selling their smoothies. (Decision: Not guilty, since they had a permit all along.) # Thunderclap: Trouble - Thunderclap is sent to court for trying to kill Arlo. (Decision: Guilty) # Identity Crisis - Jeannie (from Jeannie) sues Jeannie the Babysitter for stolen her name and identity and seek's Vector's help. (Decision: Not Guilty due to their same name which turns out to be half-sisters) Season 2 # Teen Titans Gets F-ked - Robin (in style of TTG) of the Teen Titans gets sent to court for abusive things to Titans. (Decision: Guilty, and Robin is permanently removed being the leader, and must be sentenced to the electric chair.) # Tracer in Trouble- Tracer of overwatch is in court for her photoshoot photos and seeks Vector's help (decision: not guilty and afterwards tracer gives vector a kiss on the cheek) # Bear In The Big Blue Court - Bear is sent to court for "sexual harassment", and Tutter and his friends seek Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty, since Bear will never do that.) # Gazelle's Career is Over - Gazelle is sent to court for eating deer meat and judy and nick seek vector's help (decision: not guilty since she is a vegetarian) # Animal Mechani-Trouble - The Animal Mechanicals were sent for killing Blythe's dad, Roger Baxter by accident (Decision: Not guilty, since it is only a accident) # In Danger Mouse - Danger Mouse is sent to court for damaging London Jeopardy Mouse and penfold seek Vector's help (decision: Not guilty as Danger Mouse is currently fighting Baron Van Greenback and that's the reason why and he is sent to an asylum) # Brenda Gets F-ked - Some mysterious bun steals Frank from her, so she seeks Vector to get Frank back, # Homesick Vector - Vector misses his days being a detective with Team Chaotix so his friends decide to cheer him up. # Chloe: The "Dangerous" Girl - Chloe of Chloe's Closet gets sent to court for imagining in a legal place, and Tara and Jet seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty, since Chloe unknowingly went there, and she was granted permission in the park to imagine.) # Darkwing In Jail? - Darkwing is sent to court for leaving Gosalyn home alone (Decision: Not guilty as Darkwing leaves her with Launchpad) # Zombies is Busted - The Zombies are sent to court for attacking plants. (Decision: Guilty) # Vector and Vanilla Sitting in a Tree - Vector meets his long lost love Vanilla the Rabbit meanwhile fellow lawyer, Captain America tries to prove his client red the m&m innocent of murdering yellow (Decision: Not guilty but the murder remains at large) # Lose Lola Bunny- Lola Bunny is sent to court of streaking and her boyfriend, Bugs Bunny seek's Vector's help (Decision: Not guilty as Lola wears clothes and she was framed by Yosemite Sam and he is sent to jail) # Regular Rigby- Rigby is accused of vandalism and sent to court the park employees seek Vector's help (Decision: Not guilty Rigby was framed by a spray can man) # Paw Patrol in Trouble - The Paw Patrol is sent to court for wrecking havoc, and Ryder seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty, since the Paw Patrol are saving people) # Timmy vs Vicky- Timmy Turner sues Vicky for her abusive babysitting and she seeks Vector's help (Decision: Guilty and Vicky is sentenced to life sentence in Federal Prison for Insane Criminals) # Robot beastiality-the predabots are sued for beastiality and seek vector's help (decision: not guitly as the predacons can trsnaform in them they are not fully them) # Kamina is alive?- Kamina is sent to court for faking his death and the gurren lagan crew seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty Kamina just had a scratch) # Digimon Love- Renamon and Guilimon want to become a couple and seek vector's help in court (Decision: the digimon are to become a couple since they really like each other) # Lelouch Goes Ouch- Lelouch of Code Gesas seeks Vector's help when he sues a man who shot his left eye (decision: Guilty since he was also the murder of yellow from an earlier episode) # Sonic Speed- Sonic is sent to court for doing speed and seek's his friend vector's help (decision: Not guilty since sonic only eats chili dogs) # Vector Needs Help-for the first time in the series vector is sued and for faking his lawyer licence and seeks Pheonix Wright's help (decision:not guitly vector went to lawyer school) # League of Not So Legends-the League of Legends characters are sued for copying world of Warcraft and seek vector's help (Decison: not Guilty as league of legends use original stuff) # Ben 10 Times in Court- Ben 10 is sent to court for abusing his powers and Rook and Lucy (New Member of Ben's Team) seek Vector's help. (decision: Not guilty as Ben 10 has saved the universe thousands of times) # Alchemist Witchcraft- Edward Elric is sent to court for practicing witchcraft his friends seek his help (decision: Not guilty as his power is natural) # Imagin Dragons-The Imagin are sent to court for destroying a dragon statue and seek vector's help (decision: Not guilty as they are time travelers and thought it was a real dragon) # Professor Quack Screwed - Professor Quack of Spy Fox gets sent to court for creating illegal inventions and Spy Fox seeks Vector's help. (decision: not guilty) # Pony Cafe in Trouble- The Pony Cafe in animation world is sued for faulty cups silverquill seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty the customer is a non brony and he is sent to jail for false accusion) # Sherrif Callie Turn In Your Badge- Sherif Callie is sent to court for robbery her friends seek Vector's help (decision: Not guilty it was a bandit dressed as her) # Ninja Turtle Soup- The Ninja Turtles are sent to court for brutal use of weapons Splinter seek Vector's help (Decision: Not guilty) # Gem Breakers- Steven and the Crystal Gems sues the miners for mining on them and seek vector's help (Decision: Guilty the miners are ordered not to mine on them) # Mystery Shack Murder- Grunkle Stan is in trouble for the murder of Soos and Dipper and Mabel seek vector's help (decision: Not guilty seuss was actually sleeping with ketchup packets on his shirt) # Star Butterfly Sued-Star Butterfly of Star Vs The Forces of Evil is sued for property damage and Marco seeks vector's help (decision: Not guilty) # Sonic In Trouble - Sonic is sent to court for wreckin the city (Decision: Guilty, and must serve 8 weeks in prison, but one thing Vector didn't know about is that Dr. Eggman wrecked the city dressed as him.) # Oh Gets Raped - Oh gets raped by a gay human bully named James McGosk, and in the process, he is sent to hospital, and Tip, Kyle and Lucy seeks Vector's help to get James to prison. (Decision: Guilty, and James is sentenced to execution via the crocodile pit.) # The Murder of A Speedy Boy - Some mysterious guy murdered Collin, and an utterly broken Lagan seeks Vector for help. (Decision: Collin is seen alive, since he surivived, he only gets lost in another dimession, and it revealed T. E Bryte tried to sent him to it, for making beliving everybody he is dead, and she is sent to prison) # The Lucy van Pelt Case - Lucy van Pelt is sent to court for killing Charlie Brown. (Decision: Guilty and is sentenced to the electric chair, which Snoopy thinks "Finally be doing justice in this f**ked country" after hearing Lucy's sentence) (TV-14-L/12A for mild language) (Note: In the U.S. airings, it was known as The Lucy Problem due to similar plot to a ''Franklin and Crash'' episode) # Daffy Gone Daffy-daffy is believed to have murdered several congressmen and sent to court tina russo seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty after it is revealed to sweet tooth of twisted metal and he is sentenced to life in prison) # Eggman: Busted - Eggman gets sent to court for trying to invade Mobius. (Decision: Guilty, and Vector discovers that Eggman was the one who wrecked the city and not Sonic, Eggman is sent to asylum, and Sonic was freed, Vector apologizes to Sonic, and Sonic accepts his apology.) (Season 2 finale/sequel to Sonic In Trouble) Season 3 (final) Like S2, it will have 40 episodes. #Junior in Court - Junior (from Storks) is sent to court for robbing banks, and Tuilip seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty, as Lifty and Shifty blamed him, and were sent to prison.) #Bart's Butterfinger -bart's butterfinger is stolen by krusty and bart seeks vector's help to put him in the slammer (decision: guilty and krusty put in jail till he learns not to steal it) (note: this is a sequel to the simpson's butterfinger commercial the crime of the century where krusty is revealed to steal bart's butterfinger) #Jetcat Jammed- Jetcat of Kablam is blamed for damage done to the city and seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty as it was the giant robot and Jetcat is freed of all charges) #Conker the Murderer...? - Conker is sent to court for "killing Rodent", and seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty since it was Don Weaso, and he was sent to Animal asylum where Nigel and the pigs are.) #Melissa Messes Up- When Melissa is accused of eating fellow citizens Dolan seeks Vector's help once again. (Decision: not guilty Melissa was eating tofu chicken.) #Randy Ruckess - When Randy Cunningham causes too much noise his friend Howard seeks vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty since Randy helps out the community) #Rapheal the Murderer- Rapheal is accused for abusing Michealangelo his brothers and Master Splinter seek Vector's help. (decision: Not guilty Rapheal cares for Mikey.) #Watterson Wrecker-Gumball Watterson is sued for property damage and his family seek Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty as Gumball does it on accident.) #Kubo and the Two Thieves - Kubo is sent to the court for trying to betray Monkey, and Hanzo seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty since Kubo tried to murder his ants) #Kill in Court - ryuko matoi is in court for murder and seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty as the murder was the purple guy and he is sentence to the electric chair #Death in Court - kid is sent to court for his murder crimes and his friends seek vector's help (decision: not guilty as those crimes are proven false) #Big G in court? - Godzilla unexpectedly is sent to court for destruction of the city and his friends seek vector's help decision: not guilty as godzilla has saved the city multiple times) #Vector's Halloween Death - vector dies and is sent to the death parade bar on halloween after he dies in a car crash fortunately for him a trial will he held to see if he gets reincarnated or sent to hell (decision: reincarnated since vector has helped out a lot of innocent people which pleases the judge) #Malicious Madagascar - The madagascar crew is sued for escaping the zoo and the penguins seek vector's help (decision: not guilty as they were trying to convince marty to come back) #Vector's Final Case- vector must re trial all 77 cases before the court redoes all his cases as guilty (decision: all cases stand as previously judged vector retires and reforms team chaotix and is enjoy like as a detective again) Category:Episode list Category:Vector the Crocodile, Attorney at Law